


"Gdzie twoje maniery?"

by Dr_Amaryllis (vlemonade)



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, angst ;), nie wiem, po polsku, przepraszam za obrazę innych ficzków i literatury, zrobiłem co w mojej mocy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlemonade/pseuds/Dr_Amaryllis
Summary: Westchnął ciężko podpierając się rękoma o niewielkie biurko zajęte niemal w całości przez stosy dokumentów. Naprawdę chciałby przynajmniej raz wiedzieć, co ten dureń planuje – wtedy mógłby przestać ciągle o nim myśleć i niepotrzebnie się martwić.





	"Gdzie twoje maniery?"

**Author's Note:**

> Miało być krótkie /porn without plot/, potem /porn with plot/, a chyba wyszło /porn? what porn? only plot/ i jestem wysoce niezadowolony.  
> Całuski dla Vincencika, bo to ficzek dla niego (ja nie shipuję aż tak mocno, ale pisząc to trochę się przekonałem do tej relacji).  
> Mam nadzieję, że nikt z polskiego fandomu nigdy tu nie trafi, bo nie umiem pisać.  
> /Cytat/ z tytułu nie pada nigdzie we właściwej pracy, ale wstawienie w tytuł "Pandora Gays" chyba tylko bardziej by mnie pogrążyło.

\- AaaAaAaA - chudy i wysoki jak tyczka mężczyzna zakołysał się próbując nie stracić równowagi i utrzymać stos papierów, które przed chwilą spokojnie niósł.  
Mimo wszelkich wysiłków i coraz bardziej piskliwego krzyku dokumenty rozsypały się po holu.  
\- Ojej - Break nachylił się nad Reimem, który klęcząc próbował jak najszybciej pozbierać swoje rzeczy.  
\- Um... my już pójdziemy - powiedział młody członek organizacji, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiał Lunettes.  
\- Tak - przytaknęła jego niska towarzyszka i zgrabnie wyminęła okularnika. Xerxes posłał jej jeden ze swoich uśmiechów, na co ta jedynie przyspieszyła kroku.  
\- Czemu - odezwał się drżącym głosem Reim - przerwał pan tak ważną roz-  
Nie zdążył dokończyć, bo obcas Breaka zderzył się z jego twarzą.  
\- Raaany, zupełnie jakby to był ktoś ważny - Xerxes oparł się o ścianę.  
\- To byli-  
\- Ludzie, którzy z pewnością doceniają twoje umiejętności i z chęcią dołożyliby ci pracy - dokończył z uśmiechem Kapelusznik.  
Reim zmarszczył brwi i w ekspresowym tempie uprzątnął pliki i kartki rozsypane wokół. Wyprostował się i spojrzał znad swoich szkieł na białowłosego mężczyznę.  
\- Jedynym, który dokłada mi pracy jest pan, Xerxesie Break - rzekł rzeczowym tonem. - Pozwoli więc pan, że wrócę do swoich obowiązków.  
Mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie i echo stukotu obcasów poniosło się po całym korytarzu. Break z uśmieszkiem obserwował jak Reim znika za rogiem, a odgłos kroków niesienie się za nim jeszcze przez chwilę.

 

  
Reim wkroczył do skromnie urządzonego pokoju i odłożył stertę arkuszy na biurko, obok nieco mniejszej kupki papierów. Będzie musiał wszystko posegregować przez p e w n e g o p a n a, ale chwilowo nie to było jego zmartwieniem. Zawsze miał od groma papierowej roboty; przywykł do sortowania, wypełniania i latania z papierami tam i z powrotem. Robił to praktycznie od zawsze, jak przystało na kogoś wywodzącego się z jego rodziny. Lunettes - rodzina przewijająca się obok rodu Barmów, familia doskonałych sług. Przez doskonałych należy oczywiście rozumieć pracowitych i oddanych. Nikt nigdy nie okrył hańbą tego nazwiska i Reim nie zamierzał być pierwszym. Nie tak go wychowano; a wychowano go tak, by służył. Nie miał dzieciństwa, nie bawił się w wolnym czasie z innymi dziećmi. Przygotowywał się do czynnej służby u boku swojego pana, bycia na każde skinienie i, cóż, to mu się udawało choć było niezmiernie męczące. Tak, życie Reima było przerażająco męczące, a jego standardowy tryb życia kwalifikował się już jako skrajny pracoholizm. Xerxes ciągle mu to powtarzał, mówił też, że powinien sobie w końcu zrobić przerwę, ale to był Xerxes; zajmował wysoką pozycję w Pandorze, traktowano go niczym prawowitego członka rodziny Rainsworth. No i zawsze wymigiwał się od papierkowej roboty, dlatego Reim pracował za dwóch. Chociaż może w jego przypadku nawet za trzech czy czterech. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz miał jakiś „wolny dzień”. Książę Barma zawsze miał dla niego jakieś zadanie, chociaż niekiedy ciągnęło się ono latami. Musiał przyznać, że właśnie spędzenie kilku lat w posiadłości Rainsworth było swego rodzaju „wakacjami”. W pewnym sensie tęsknił za tym, ale miał przed sobą masę pracy.

No tak, praca. Powinien się zabrać za ten stos papierów, ale po głowie krzątały mu się inne myśli. Zastanawiał się nad kierunkiem, jaki obrała Pandora. Od kiedy Oz powrócił z Otchłani i to wszystko… się stało, Łańcuchy, dawna tragedia, Sablier – cała organizacja stanęła na głowie. Cóż, nie dziwił się temu. Sam był nieco zagubiony w tym wszystkim, no i jeszcze _on_ i jego wieczne intrygi. Doprawdy, co Xerxes znów planował? Po latach znajomości – można rzec, _przyjaźni –_ Reim wiedział kilka rzeczy o Breaku:

Po pierwsze: Break zawsze miał jakiś plan. Nawet jeśli wszyscy inni nie wiedzieli, co robić to Xerx zawsze dostrzegał wyjście z danej sytuacji.

Po drugie: Break zawsze robił coś dla siebie. To było oczywiste, że intencje Breaka nigdy nie pozostawały w pełni czyste i że mężczyzna miał swoje własne cele, które starał się wypełniać. No właśnie.

Po trzecie: Xerxes zawsze miał swoje własne, tajemnicze priorytety i się ich trzymał.

Po czwarte: I nigdy nikomu nie mówił, co tak naprawdę chodziło mu po głowie. A przynajmniej nie mówił tego Reimowi.

Cóż, okularnik zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że wyżej postawieni nie mówili mu o wszystkim. To była naturalna kolej rzeczy, choć spodziewał się więcej zaufania ze strony Breaka – w końcu byli… przyjaciółmi. Tak, zdecydowanie byli przyjaciółmi, chociaż Xerxes był najgorszym możliwym rodzajem przyjaciela. Reim chciał kiedyś wytknąć mu wszystkie jego wady, ale byłoby to nietaktowne. Zresztą nawet nie łudził się, że Xerx by go posłuchał.

Westchnął ciężko podpierając się rękoma o niewielkie biurko zajęte niemal w całości przez stosy dokumentów. Naprawdę chciałby przynajmniej raz wiedzieć, co ten dureń planuje – wtedy mógłby przestać ciągle o nim myśleć i niepotrzebnie się martwić.

Usłyszał szelest kartek papieru i pomyślał o tym, że zapomniał zamknąć okno. Poprawił szybko okulary i odwrócił się, ale zamiast podejść do okna, odskoczył jak poparzony z piskiem od biurka, spod którego w tym momencie wychynęła znajoma sylwetka. Reim poślizgnął się na niewielkim pliku kartek, które miał później dostarczyć osobiście do Księcia Barmy i upadł z hukiem.

\- Ty…! - Reim wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wyrzucił z siebie wrzaskiem potok słów – Xerxesie Break, ty nikczemna kanalio, doprawdy, nie mogę sobie uzmysłowić jak ktoś o pańskiej pozycji, cieszący się powszechnym szacunkiem może się zachowywać w tak niepoważny sposób, w dodatku wchodzić do czyjejś prywatnej kwatery bez pukania – w tym momencie pokazuje pan brak jakichkolwiek manier, nie wspominając-

\- No już, już – powiedział spokojnie Break strzepując z ramienia kurz – Bo się zapowietrzysz.

\- Gdyby nie pańskie najście i zachowanie w ogóle nie doszłoby do tej sytuacji!

\- Reim – rzekł pobłażliwie mężczyzna, a po jego twarzy zaczął się błąkać nie-tak-niewinny uśmieszek – Mógłbyś darować sobie grzeczności, gdy jesteśmy sami. Naprawdę, nie zabiłoby cię to.

\- Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, zachowałem resztki kultury osobistej – prychnął okularnik podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując swoją szatę.

Kapelusznik przewrócił oczami.

\- Reeeety – przeciągnął teatralnie samogłoskę, po czym westchnął – Barma mógłby ci naprawdę nieco odpuścić. Przez ten nawał roboty jak zwykle robisz się koszmaaarnie drażliwy.

\- Gdyby pan zaczął w końcu wykonywać swoje obowiązki i nie przeszkadzał mi, w wypełnianiu moich to może nie miałbym teraz tyle pracy.

\- Ojej, czepiasz się – Break wzruszył ramionami, po czym wyjął z płaszcza zapieczętowaną kopertę – Przy okazji, pani Sheryl prosiła o przekazanie swojej odpowiedzi na listy tego dziwadła.

\- Dostarczę wiadomość do księcia tak szybko jak- - sięgnął po list jednak Xerxes natychmiast odsunął go od okularnika. - Co t-

Reim zachwiał się i postąpił kilka kroków w tył, próbując złapać równowagę. Gdy tylko napotkał za sobą opór, upadł z piskiem na łóżko.

\- Xerxes, co- - urwał, gdy niespodziewanie mężczyzna usiadł na nim okrakiem.

Czuł jak robi się cały czerwony na twarzy, a kropelki poty spływają po czole. O nie.

\- Znasz takie pojęcie jak „relaks”? - zapytał Kapelusznik i okularnik nie potrafił wyczytać jego intencji po wyrazie twarzy.

\- O-oczywiście, że tak, ale to wysoce niestosowne- Proszę przestać, to absolutnie- - uwolnił potok słów napierając rękoma o miękki materac. Jego dłonie kurczowo wbijały się w pościel.

\- Reim – odezwał się spokojnie Break – Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem.

\- Jeszcze? - Lunettes przełknął nerwowo ślinę i wbił spojrzenie w mężczyznę na nim próbując go jakoś rozszyfrować. Szlag by to.

\- Posłuchaj – kontynuował srebrnowłosy – Jak zwykle się przemęczasz i doprowadzasz do stanu, gdzie ledwo zipiesz, a mimo to dalej zajmujesz się pracą i oboje wiemy, że nie zrobisz sobie od tego zwykłej przerwy, więc… jeśli tylko pozwolisz mi się tym zająć – uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

Reim zdał sobie sprawę, że jego oddech stał się przyspieszony i nierówny. Chciał gdzieś odpełznąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, ale wtedy Break pochylił się nad nim i oparł dłońmi o jego klatkę piersiową. Czując na sobie te zgrabne dłonie miał wrażenie jakby jego własne ciało zaczęło topnieć. Przywołał się jednak do porządku, jeszcze raz przełknął ślinę i przybrał jak najbardziej neutralny wyraz twarzy.

\- Co ty kombinujesz, Xerx? - zapytał starając się, by brzmiało to jakby mówił swoim typowym, rzeczowym tonem.

\- Naprawdę mam ci to przeliterować? - westchnął.

\- Czemu w ogóle ci zależy? - wsparł się na łokciach i uniósł nieco, po czym niemal odruchowo poprawił okulary.

\- Cooo? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i-

\- I dlatego ciągle tylko dokładasz mi zmartwień.

\- Reim, co ty- Czemu miałbym teraz kombinować, o co ci ch-

\- Bo ty mi nigdy nic nie mówisz! - niemal wrzasnął. - Nigdy nie mówisz, kiedy coś cię martwi! I zawsze wyruszasz na misję nie informując mnie. I za każdym razem zastanawiam się czy jeszcze cię zobaczę, bo jesteś durniem, który nie potrafi na siebie uważać w krytycznych sytuacjach! Martwię się o ciebie, a ty zupełnie to ignorujesz. Mógłbyś czasami powiedzieć, co ci chodzi po głowie i wtedy… wtedy mógłbym ci pomóc i nie tkwiłbyś w tym sam, i w końcu wiedziałbym na czym stoję. Szczególnie teraz. No i… znamy się trochę, a dowiedziałem się przez przypadek o twojej przeszłości, zupełnie jakbyś mi nie ufał, a ja tu jestem. Zawsze, Xerx.

Podczas tego monologu jego oczy zdążyły się zaszklić, a kąciki napełnić łzami. Break patrzył na niego z góry jakby kompletnie zaskoczony takim rozwojem sytuacji. Reim za to czuł ogromną ulgę, że w końcu to z siebie wydusił, że powiedział to, co go tak dręczyło. Zastanawiał się jak Xerxes zareaguje, co zrobi i nie wiedział, czego mógł się spodziewać. Najprawdopodobniej machnięcia ręką, zlekceważenia tego wszystkiego – przecież zdążył do tego przywyknąć.

\- Ja… - odezwał się dopiero po chwili Kapelusznik – Przepraszam, Reim.

I ta odpowiedź zaskoczyła Reima, zburzyła dopiero co postawiony mur i teraz mężczyzna poczuł jak po policzkach spływają mu łzy. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć i mógł z pewnością stwierdzić, że Xerxesowi też zabrakło słów. Patrzyli więc na siebie chwilę nim Reim w końcu miał już dość ciszy i kołatającego mu w piersi serca i poderwał się, by objąć Breaka.

 

Najwyraźniej wszystko tak czy siak prowadziło do tego momentu. Do momentu, w którym Break, siedząc na nim okrakiem, odpinał guziki jego szaty. Do momentu, w którym Break zaczął pozbywać się własnych ubrań, rzucając je niedbale na podłogę. Do momentu, w którym byli sami, niczym nie skrępowani; moment, w którym byli razem i nagle wszystkie granice przestały istnieć.

Xerxes zapytał go, czy się boi. To było proste pytanie, wyszeptane wprost do jego ucha, co sprawiło, że wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przebiegł przyjemny dreszcz. Reim jednak nie odpowiedział „nie”, jego odpowiedzią było „ _ufam ci_ ”, bo gdy Break już cokolwiek mu mówił to Reim zawsze pokładał wiarę jego słowom – choć mógł być zaślepiony, choć mogło to być dla niego zgubne.

 

Break wszedł w niego powoli, choć mimo to Reim nie mógł powstrzymać stęknięć jakie wyrwały się przy tym z jego gardła. Jego ciało musiało się przyzwyczaić do tej sytuacji, jednak wkrótce ból minął – a raczej zmienił się w ten przyjemny rodzaj bólu, którego pragnie się więcej, i więcej. I Reim właśnie to dostawał z każdym kolejnym pchnięciem Kapelusznika. Owinął nogi wokół pasa niższego mężczyzna, tak że ich ciała były teraz jeszcze bliżej.

Zawsze odpychał siebie myśli, że znaczy dla Breaka coś więcej. Czasami wątpił nawet w ich _przyjaźń_ , bywało, że nie potrafił zasnąć dręczony wątpliwościami, czy cokolwiek w ogóle znaczył. Nawet nie wiedział w którym momencie Xerxes zaczął znaczyć _dla niego coś więcej._ Nigdy nie zaprzątały mu głowy miłostki – nie miał na to czasu. Nie zawsze miał czas na dokończenie pracy, nie mówiąc o zjedzeniu czegoś i przespaniu zdrowej dawki godzin. Doba zdecydowanie była zbyt krótka. Dlatego musiał być skupiony na swoich obowiązkach, chociaż gdy Kapelusznik pojawiał się w pobliżu… wtedy koncentrował całą swoją uwagę _na nim_.

Jak dobrze było teraz mieć cząstkę jego uwagi wyłącznie dla siebie.

Przez te wszystkie lata Reim dość dobrze poznał Breaka; znał jego sposób wymowy, poruszania, wszystkie nonszalanckie gesty nosił w pamięci. Ale teraz odkrywał go na nowo. Wodził dłońmi po bladej skórze, ciepłej i pokrytej potem. Muskał ustami blizny, jakimi pokryte było ciało Kapelusznika. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek zranił Xerxesa – zbyt wiele razy był świadkiem jego szermierskich umiejętności. Był szczęśliwy, że Break dzielił się z nim widokiem dawnych ran – uznawał to za znak zaufania.

Okularnik spróbował zdławić jęk, który mimo wszystko wyrwał się mu w chwili spełnienia. Mimowolnie wbił paznokcie w plecy szarowłosego. Poczuł jak Break zamiera w bezruchu i podniósł na niego wzrok i napotkał pełne troski spojrzenie.

\- Reim?

\- W porządku – sapnął zdobywając się na krzywy uśmiech.

Powrócili do swojego poprzedniego tempa. Dalej powolnego, choć teraz wydawało się wręcz mozolne.

W pewnym momencie, pośród jęków i sapnięć, w środku doskonałego aktu, Reim odgarnął grzywkę z twarzy Kapelusznika. Break już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Lunettes pocałował go – głęboko, jednoznacznie.

 

To było cudowne mieć go dla siebie, być jego. Wspaniale było dzielić tę chwilę, szeptać i wysłuchiwać słówek, które odejdą szybko w zapomnienie. Delektować się nawzajem swoimi ciałami, czuć jak ciało przeszywają te dobre dreszcze. Mieć na języku słony smak skóry, wypełniać pomieszczenie odgłosami, które zlewały się w jedno. Nie musieć się o nic martwić, oderwać od rzeczywistości i wreszcie cieszyć chwilą. Sycić się nią, zaspokajać pragnienie.

Reim czuł na szyi łaskoczący oddech Breaka, a zaraz potem syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy mężczyzna ozdobił go krwistoczerwonym śladem. Ich ciała były już pokryte podobnymi i oh, jakże mogli w tej chwili dziękować, że ich standardowe stroje zakrywały znaczną część ciała.

 

Nie miał pewności ile to wszystko trwało, ale był zmęczony, wręcz wyczerpany. A mimo wszystko to był ten miły rodzaj zmęczenia – ten, którego mu zawsze brakowało. Był też szczęśliwy i spełniony, i wiedział, że chce zachować wspomnienia tego dnia na długo. Sposób w jaki ich ciała na siebie oddziaływały, dotyk Breaka, wszystko. Wszystko chciał zachować. Choć już teraz mgliście pamiętał jak o chwiejnych nogach dostał się do łazienki, w miarę szybką kąpiel i zmianę zdewastowanej, przepoconej, poplamionej i pogniecionej pościeli.

Leżeli teraz w czystych prześcieradłach, choć w powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach seksu. Reim na chwilę powrócił myślami do wszystkich tych papierów, które powinien był wypełnić i odruchowo podniósł się nieco, jednak Xerxes natychmiast przycisnął go do materaca.

\- Śpij.

\- Xerx, nie- - chciał protestować.

\- Śpij, Reim.

Okularnik fuknął pozwalając się objąć i wtulając w Breaka. Chciałby już na zawsze zachować taki stan rzeczy, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Tym bardziej, że zbliżał się bal u Isly Yury i oboje mieli tam zadania do wykonania, nie mówiąc o wcześniejszym przygotowaniu. Może później, gdy Pandora zajmie się tym wszystkim. Gdy wszystko już się ułoży. W końcu, co mogłoby pójść źle?

 

Oh, jak bardzo był wtedy nieświadomy.


End file.
